River
by CassetteTapes
Summary: ONE-SHOT Snape and Narcissa pairing, Narcissa and Snape spend a day at the river together. Rated K nothing smutty as usual. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any profit off this. PLEASE REVIEW!


**ONE-SHOT Snape and Narcissa pairing, Narcissa and Snape spend a day at the river together.**

 **Rated K+ nothing smutty as usual.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any profit off this.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Lucius had been in Paris for nearly a month now because he had found an interesting profession, which translated into, a new lover. It didn't bother her in the least she was done with Lucius but she had saddened Draco had returned to school for his third year. Narcissa felt an awful ache of loneliness, she spent her days locked in her room reading and drowning herself in other people's thoughts. The words became her world, she became the characters, became the books. Of course at first this was a sufficient method, reading made her feel better but after a while it became an obsession. As it does when you read books you don't want to do anything else, not eat or sleep or even move for that matter. She was an extreme in this; her eyes were heavy and almost resembled Bellatrix's heavy lidded eyes. Her hair was limp and slightly disheveled, lips cracked, and thinner then usual.

Snape had returned for the weekend to Spinners End but it was tiresome. There weren't even any papers to grade so he decided to see if Narcissa was around. They were friends…of sorts; it had started with a little incident. One day a year ago she'd showed up on his stoop, flustered and with a gash across her cheek. She'd practically begged him to let her in, he could hear the exhaustion in her voice and finally obliged. She'd plopped into an armchair all manners forgotten and her face in her hands, and wept. "I'm sorry I didn't know who else to come to." She's choked out. He had watched her for a moment before sitting across from her and listening to her pour her heart out. He told her about how Lucius treated her and how she tried to be a good mother and sister and something about peacocks. He had noticed that bruises were forming on her arms and neck and she looked utterly drained. He'd healed her wounds and she'd stayed for dinner and then a few (seven) glasses of wine and fallen asleep in the armchair. After this she had shyly arrived at his door a week later, this time they'd had a glass of wine and chatted. Soon enough this became a habit, they ate dinner together and sometimes she would help him with a tricky potion. She was quite skilled in potions as he was, and she didn't question him, which he appreciated. One time not long ago she had fallen asleep nestled against his chest while sitting on the couch, after five glasses of fire whisky mind you. He knew he should wake her but he couldn't bring himself to do it so she'd slept there till morning.

He snapped out of his remembrance and remembered to go. He stood and damn his back ached, he wasn't even that old! Scowling he went to get his cloak and muttered a few incantations on the house before apperating outside Malfoy Manor. It looked horribly empty and he wondered if she was even home, only one way to find out. He knocked on the large brass knocker, no answer; he knocked again, no answer. He was about to leave when he the house elf opened the door, bowing and greeting him, "Mister Snape are you here to see Lady Malfoy?"

The wizard nodded, "Yes, is she here?" He recognized the elf as Sparkle.

The elf looked suddenly cautious and then whispered, "Yes Sir but she is unwell."

"What do you mean unwell, is she hurt?" He was suddenly anxious.

"No, Sparkle does not know what's wrong Sir."

"I shall see her." He said.

"She wishes to be undisturbed."

"Let me in." He said sharply.

The elf nodded and led him inside, up a few flights of stairs to the library. The elf showed him inside and then he saw her, in a worn armchair in a corner of the room, her skin was three shades paler then normal. Slowly he walked towards her, "Narcissa?" He asked cautiously.

She looked up; her eyes were grey and had dark circles under them, "Mnm?" She mumbled.

She looked up and barely recognized the man before her, who was this again?

"Narcissa you're not well, come here."

"Why? I feel fire...fine, fine" She corrected wearily.

'Come, now." He said firmly.

She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out at him before standing and attempting to walk. Her legs did not agree and her knees failed, she fell almost in slow motion and he quickly ran forward and caught her under the arms. "Narcissa!" He sighed.

She struggled to regain her footing in his arms but was failing, "Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay." He helped her to sit back down and placed a hand on her forehead, not hot which was a good sign.

She leaned into his touch it felt like ice on fire then it was gone and she sighed defeated. "Excuse my rudeness but who are you exactly?"

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"No he's in Azkaban...actually I think he escaped, meh." She shrugged.

"I'm Snape, Severus Snape." He said a little impatiently ignoring her comment or Sirius.

"Oh yeah!" She said in realization.

"Come on you need to get out of this house for a while."

"I can't even walk plus where would we go? We're not having a affair are we?" She smirked at him.

"You're out of your mind." He sighed, "Come on."

"I should change though." She said.

"You're fine." He shrugged.

She huffed, "Fine but I surely can't apperate if I can hardly stand."

"Well you'll have to do side along apparition then. First however you should fix your hair."

"You told me I was fine!"

"I've had second thoughts."

She glared at him but searched her pockets for her wand coming out empty handed. She looked over at him but he was talking to the house elf, she stood and started to walk over to him when she remembered…damn it. Her knees buckled and she tripped over her own feet, she would land on her face damn it. She scrunched her eyes shut then…his arms, peeking up at him her cheeks burned, "Sorry again." DAMN IT.

"I thought you were fixing your hair?"

"I can't find my wand. Could you do it for me?"

Now it was his turn to blush, she wanted him to do her hair? The sophisticated Narcissa Malfoy really trusted him…well she was a little off lately so that was probably it. "Um…I suppose I could." He took out his wand and thought for a moment; he'd always wondered what she might look like with a braid. Deciding he waved his wand twice and her hair was brushed, clean and braided to the side.

She grinned up at him, "Thanks."

"Anytime." He murmured.

The house elf returned with a pop and a picnic basket, Severus thanked him and then turned back to the Malfoy witch. She smiled widely, "A picnic?" She squealed clapping her hands, "You know me too well."

He gave her a small smile, "Here" He offered his arm and she took it, then they apperated. They had landed in a sunny meadow by a creek with scattered birch trees and singing birds. Not really Severus Snape's sort of thing but this was for her not him.

The instant they hit the ground she staggered a bit until he helped her lean against a tree in a sitting position. She looked absolutely thrilled, "Oh Severus it's beautiful out here." She breathed; she closed her eyes and sighed breathing in all the nature.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He noticed how unnaturally thin and limp she looked. Of course she'd perked up now that they were out of that dark and dank Manor but she still looked weary. Taking out the picnic basket and offered her a strawberry.

She smiled and took the strawberry from him, "My favorites." Popping it into her mouth her eyes drifted to the basket, and suddenly she was extremely hungry.

He followed her gaze and pointed his wand at the basket, the food floated out onto paper plates and a picnic blanket, which was black. She looked almost mesmerized by the food and magic, then she snatched some cheese, crackers, strawberries, salami, okay anything she would grab. She forgot manners, as she usually did around him and began to eat quickly, as if she could hardly get enough.

"Slow down jeez." He commented while selecting a grape from the fruit bowl.

"Sorry…just hungry." She said between bites.

"Yes I can see that." In return she grinned at him again.

He rolled his eyes but was smiling a bit himself, he took another grape and after that they ate in silence. After a while Narcissa was finally full…or rather they'd run out of food. He cleaned up the picnic and watched her watch him for a moment. She kicked off her shoes and dangled her toes in the cool stream. Sighing contently she lay back on the grass with her hands behind her head, feet still in the water.

He watched her smiling softly; she really was beautiful…no he wasn't supposed to think that! Yet he did, sighing he saw her eyes open to look up at him, "You alright?"

"Yeah just lot in thought." He said patting her shoulder reassuringly and her eyes closed again.

She'd been quiet for a few minutes now, she was never this quiet and he looked at only to find her face relaxed, unguarded and peaceful. Her dainty toes were still skimming the water and her fingers were laced behind her head. She was sound asleep her breathing calm and level, making her chest rise and fall heavily. He could have stared at her for the rest of eternity if it had not been for his self-conscious telling him to look away. He sat, leaning against the tree watching the birds and tiny fish that swam around her feet; he would steal the occasional glance at her but nothing more.

After an hour or so more the sun was sinking below the hilltops causing indigo and fiery orange to spread across the sky and he knew it was time to head back. He gently shook her but she would not wake, she just mumbled something and snuggled up towards him. Sighing he scooped her up, picnic basket hooked on his arm and apperated. They arrived in the living room and surprisingly she was still asleep, gently he lay her down on the plush couch and pulled a furry black blanket around her. Then he went to the kitchen and quickly prepared a little snack lest she wake in the middle of the night and set it, with a glass of water on the coffee table. He wrote a small note and taking a last glance at her serene form, apperated back to his own home at Spinner's End.

The next morning she woke to find herself on the living room couch…hmm more comfortable then you night think. Then she noticed the little plate of food beside the bed and the note, she reached out and grabbed it,

Dear Narcissa,

I apologize for leaving without saying goodbye but you were asleep and I did not think to wake you. I hope you are feeling considerably better and that you continue to get out of the house more often. If you need anything you know where to find me.

-Severus

She smiled to herself before folding the note and putting it in her pocket and then laying back and staring at the ceiling. It was a good thing to be friends with Severus Snape, a very good thing indeed.

 **A/N I know I know predictable ending but I didn't want to make this a romance I wanted them to just be like friends. Anyways if you want romance I've got plenty of those too. REVIEW PLEASE and I'd appreciate it if you weren't too harsh.**


End file.
